


The Truth Will Out

by ThatComicGirl52



Series: Monthly Oneshots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Monthly oneshot, at least it was supposed to be a oneshot, but doesn't go into too many detail, explicit subject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatComicGirl52/pseuds/ThatComicGirl52
Summary: Dick is sick of being used by Bruce, but he doesn't want his family to know that. His birthday is the worst day for that to come out.





	The Truth Will Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This is my monthly oneshot for February. Once again, this oneshot wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Do_The_Cool_Whip. Thanks again for supporting me! If you'd like to know how to vote on next month's oneshot, visit my tumblr at thatcomicgirl52.tumblr.com. Thanks!  
> Also, this oneshot doesn't take place in the same universe as my Million Reasons To Leave fanfic.

"For the birthday boy," Alfred says, handing me a red and blue wrapped present.

  
"Aw, you didn't have to get me anything, Alfred," I tell him, but I'm already unwrapping the gift. I'm surprised when I open the white box to reveal gold cufflinks with my initials on them. I raise my eyebrows, impressed. "Wow, these are really nice. Thanks."

  
Alfred waves his hand at me, as if to say it's no big deal. I hug him anyway, because I meant it when I said he didn't have to give me anything. No one had to give me anything for my birthday. I'd be fine with no gifts, as long as the people who mean the most to me are with me to celebrate my birthday.

  
I look around the dining room table, smiling. It makes me so happy to see my family having a nice meal together. Alfred, Jason, Tim, Damian, and even Bruce. My family, those I love most in the world, are with me today, and for once, no one is arguing.

  
That alone makes it a great birthday. Now that I'm living in Bludhaven, I feel like I barely get the chance to see my family anymore. That isn't entirely the case with Bruce (I've probably seen too much of him recently), but that is the case with my brothers for sure. I feel less alone when I'm with them, like I belong somewhere.

  
"Did anyone want another slice of cake? Master Bruce, how about you?" Alfred asks, gesturing to my half eaten birthday cake in the center of the table.

  
"I'm good, but thank you Alfred."

  
I glance up at Bruce for only a moment, and immediately regret it when our eyes meet. His gaze is so intense, his eyes penetrating, and I just know that he's thinking about the other night. About me, in his bed, underneath his sweaty body and begging for it like a slut. I can still remember how it felt to cling to him, his musky scent invading my nostrils. My dick twitches in my pants at the memory. I look down at the floor in shame, clearing my throat.

  
"Thank you, guys. For everything. For my gifts and for being here today. I know it's asking a lot of you guys to spend a few hours together without someone trying to punch someone else," I say, half jokingly. I get a few half smiles in return.

  
What I really want to do is thank Bruce personally, and tell him how grateful I am that he's here today. I thought for sure he would find some sort of excuse as to why he couldn't see me on my birthday, especially after everything that's happened recently. I mean, that is what he's been doing since the first time we slept together. He's been avoiding me, and when he does spare me a moment of his time, it's only to get me into his bed again. I wish I could say I didn't give into him every time, but I do. I know; it's an awful thing to do.

  
I'm a terrible person. What I'm doing is sick, wrong, and I feel horrible about it. I wish I could say no to Bruce, reject him when he leans in for a kiss, but I can't. I'm in love with him. I've been in love with him since before I knew what being in love really meant. I've dreamt about Bruce making love to me for years now, and now that it's actually happening, I don't want to give that up. No matter how fucked up it is.

  
The doorbell rings, and Alfred leaves the room to go answer it.

  
"I need a smoke," Jason sighs, standing up and pulling a box of cigarettes out of his jacket. Bruce glares at him from across the table.

  
"I thought you quit smoking."

  
"I started back up again," Jason answers, unbothered by a pissed off Bruce. In fact, he looks almost pleased with himself for making Bruce angry. Typical.

  
"Smoking will kill you, you know," Bruce says, his voice gruff and hard. Tim and I exchange a look, already knowing how this conversation is going to play out. This is exactly the sort of thing I wished to avoid on my birthday, and we had been doing such a good job of doing that until now.

  
"So will jumping off skyscrapers, but you still do that," Jason answers with a snide smirk. Bruce frowns, his gaze narrowing dangerously.

  
"That's not the same thing, and you-"

  
"He's just through this way," we hear Alfred say from somewhere down the hall. I wonder who he's talking to for only half a moment, but then I hear her voice, and I stop breathing for a second.

  
"Thank you Alfred, but it's really not necessary. I don't need to see him," a gentle, feminine voice rings out.

  
My eyes immediately go to Bruce, and he's looking straight back at me, the surprise clear on his face. Neither of us thought we'd ever be seeing her again. Much less on my birthday. Talk about bad timing.

  
I can hear the clicking of her heels against the floor. My stomach fills with dread, but I don't really have anything to worry about, right? She doesn't actually know what happened between Bruce and I. Bruce would never tell her that. He broke up with her. That's it. He didn't tell her why he was breaking up with her.

  
"What are you doing here?" She asks, the disgust and hatred clear in her voice. My stomach drops at her question, and I stare down at the table, wishing I was anywhere else but here.

  
She must be talking to me, and if she's talking to me, that means she knows. Bruce told her the truth. I can't believe it. I can't believe Bruce actually told her. I didn't think he would have the guts. I thought he would be too ashamed to tell anyone.

  
I don't ever want to look up at her. I don't want to admit in front of my whole family what I did; what I'm guilty of. I don't want Jason, Tim, or Damian to know what I did with Bruce. I'm scared of seeing the disgust on their faces when they know that I banged my father figure.

  
"Seriously, what is he doing here?" Julie asks, this time directing her question at Bruce. I finally gather the courage to look up at her, and my eyes instantly go to the black, designer shopping bag in her hand.

  
"I think the better question is, what are you doing here, Julie?" Bruce says, standing up. Julie looks so angry, so infuriated. I've always thought she was so beautiful, with her wavy red hair and blue eyes, but she doesn't look beautiful right now. Right now she looks like she wants to murder someone.

  
"I came here to drop off some of your stuff that you left at my apartment. I wanted to just leave it with Alfred, but apparently, he doesn't know we broke up because he insisted on me coming in," she says, staring daggers at both me and Bruce.

  
I shift uncomfortably in my seat, glancing over at Bruce, but he's too distracted by Julie to notice me. I catch the perplexed look on Damian's face, and it makes me feel even more guilty. He's going to be so angry and upset when he finds out the truth about me and Bruce.

  
I never wanted Damian to know. I never wanted anyone to know about how I was letting Bruce use me, especially not Damian. Because that is what Bruce has been doing. He's been using me. Every time he gets in a fight with Julie, or he's just had a stressful day as either Bruce Wayne or Batman, he tries to get me into his bed.

  
I want to say no, because I know how wrong what I'm doing is. I'm helping Bruce cheat on a beautiful, wonderful woman. I always feel so dirty after the act, even as Bruce holds me close to his chest, stroking my hair. I can't even enjoy the intimacy, because all I'm ever thinking about is how terrible of a person I am. About how this is the last time I'll give into Bruce. I'm not going to let him seduce me anymore.

  
I never keep that promise to myself.

  
"You guys broke up? When?" Tim asks, looking back and forth between Bruce and Julie. I sink into my seat, avoiding meeting anyone's gaze.

  
Bruce and Julie have been together for almost two years now. They show up in all the magazines, looking like the perfect couple. Gossip magazines have been speculating for months now when Bruce will finally propose. Spoiler alert: he won't.

  
"I can't believe your here," Julie says, ignoring Tim and glaring at me. I want to say something, but I don't know what to say. I don't think I can say anything that would make Julie feel any better. Whatever I say, it won't change what Bruce and I did. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

  
"That's enough, Julie. This is Dick's home. It's his birthday. Leave him alone," Bruce says, his expression cold and unreadable. Julie's head snaps in Bruce's direction, her upper lip curling in disgust.

  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she says sarcastically, and then turns back to me. "Happy Birthday, Dick. Is Bruce going to fuck you later as your gift?"

  
My whole body goes cold at those words, and I'm unable to respond. For a second, no one else in the room is either, too shocked to say anything. But then the moment ends, and the whole room erupts in anger.

 

Everyone starts shouting over each other, their words indistinguishable. I think Jason starts calling Bruce a pervert and me an idiot. Damian says something about how disgusting it is, and how he's never talking to either of us ever again. Tim just keeps repeating, "what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck" over and over again. Alfred is the calmest person in the room, simply sighing an, "oh my".

  
Bruce stands there, as still as a statue, a permanent frown on his face. He's glaring at Julie, not even trying to hide how disappointed he is with her. I just sink deeper into my chair, wishing that the floor would open up under me and swallow me whole.

  
"That's ENOUGH!" Bruce shouts over everyone else, and the room instantly quiets. Bruce flashes Jason, Tim, and Damian all dark, threatening looks. All three of them return the look, silent but not any less angry. Julie stands there with her arms crossed over her chest, looking pretty satisfied with herself.

  
"What the fuck, Bruce? What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" Jason growls, clenching his fists.

  
"Watch your language," Bruce says, instead of answering the question.

  
"He's your son!" Tim interjects. I want to point out to Tim that I'm technically not his son, but I don't want to bring any attention to myself. The longer they go without noticing me here, the better.

  
"He's not actually my son," Bruce answers quietly.

  
"You raised him!" Jason shouts, standing up so quickly that his chair falls backwards. I know that look on Jason's face. I've seen it a hundred times before while out on patrol. It's the look Jason has when he's cornered a criminal, and he wants to make them pay for the horrible crimes they've committed. It's the look of someone who is out for blood.

  
I can't let Bruce take all the heat for this. I did play a pretty big part in all of this as well.

  
"Go easy on him, will you?" I ask. Jason looks over at me, as if noticing me for the first time. His eyes are accusing as he points a finger at me.

  
"And you! What the hell were you thinking?" He shouts, his voice booming. Before I can even think of something to say, Julie interrupts.

  
"You could have anyone you want. Most people would jump at the chance to be with you, but that's not good enough for you, is it? You have to have the one guy who's in a serious relationship, don't you?!"

  
I open my mouth to answer her, but I don't know how to respond that. Julie's right, of course. People are constantly hitting on me. There's a long line of people who are willing to fuck me before Bruce, but I'm not that kind of guy. I'm not the kind of guy who likes to have sex just for the sake of having sex. I like to be in love, or at least have a real, serious connection with a person before I become intimate with them. I don't want to fuck just anyone.

  
"Julie, I think it's time for you to go," Bruce says, before Julie has a chance to say anything else. She stares him down, stubborn and unmoving. "You've caused enough trouble for one day."

  
Her eyes widen in shock, "I've caused enough trouble?! This is my fault now? No, no way! This is your doing, you sick bastard! If you even possessed the ability to keep it in your pants, none of this would have ever happened!"

  
Bruce's expression remains unchanged, as if he didn't even hear Julie, "Alfred, can you please show Miss Madison the way out?"

  
"Of course, Sir," Alfred says without hesitating. It's clear from Alfred's anxious expression that he regrets inviting Julie in in the first place. He gestures to the doorway. "This way, Miss Madison."

  
Julie looks like she wants to say something else. She's definitely angry enough to go on for a little while longer, but she must realize how pointless that would be. No matter how much she screams, yells, and curses, she won't be able to change the situation. Bruce and her will still be broken up, and Bruce and I still had an affair. All the arguing in the world can't change that.

  
We're all silent as Alfred leads Julie out of the manor. I stare down at the floor, trying to think of the right thing to say. I want to make things go back to the way they were before Julie came in. I want to have a good time again, and enjoy my birthday.

  
"Bruce, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask, but Damian interrupts before Bruce has a chance to answer.

  
"No! You two are not allowed to go off alone anywhere together! I won't allow you to commit another crime."

  
I raise an eyebrow at him, "A crime, Damian? Really?"

  
"Yes, really. Y-you two...canoodling...I won't allow it! No! Just no!" he spits out, as if the words alone make him want to barf. Damian shuts his eyes and then shudders.

  
I want to say something to comfort Damian. I want to tell him that everything Julie said was false, that she's just acting like a bitter ex-girlfriend, but I can't say that. That would be a lie.

  
"Let's go to my office," Bruce says, gesturing to me. I follow him out of the dining room, wishing I could bring some sort of comfort to my brothers. Jason shouts at us to stop, and I do hesitate for a moment, but Bruce just ignores him. I decide to follow his lead on this one.

  
I just hope that whatever Bruce had to say me, it makes this whole situation better, not worse.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued?  
> Yeah, so this was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot, but I could definitely write a part two to this. It's up to you guys! Let me know in the comments below if you want to see this continued.  
> Also, I know Julie was a little OOC in this story. If you're a fan of Julie, then I'm really sorry!


End file.
